How Can This Be?
by Nycentia
Summary: The young and agile Hoshikawa Enjeru goes on a mission to try and prove her thoughts right. When all seems hopeless she does something completely unexpected! Will Itachi stay or will he go?


Hoshikawa Enjeru jumped from rooftop to rooftop, her navy hair swaying as her midnight eyes were as determined as ever. Her clothing was nothing special, just the standard outfit for any ANBU only without the mask. Her target of this search was none other than the one known as Uchiha Itachi. Her eyes were not determined to kill the man, more so that she hoped the whole 'massacre' thing she was told of was only a lie. This whole thing about Itachi being a murderer was just too much; it had to be a lie. It just HAD to! This rumor, this 'bloodthirsty' Itachi must be a lie. It certainly didn't sound like the one she secretly longed for.

Everything seemed like a blur, her speed was rivaled by none. Place by place, time after time, she found no trace of Itachi anywhere. Her mood suddenly lightened, Itachi could be normal! Itachi could be a victim of a cruel rumor! Oh how foolish she was to think that. One thing was left; she had to clarify her hopes. She had to pay a visit to the place where this 'rumor' took place.

The smell of blood flowed through the air like a typhoon as she approached her destination. One thing was for sure, the angel of death had already paid his visit.

Upon arrival the sight of kunais piercing the bodies of the deceased and the blood spattered walls was enough to make anyone's stomach cringe. Well, almost anyone. Her mind was racing; thoughts began to pester her to no ends. _Did Itachi do this?_ she questioned her mind, _It looks like a madman went through here! Who would do such a thing? It can't be Itachi, it just can't!_

Her heart skipped a beat as a pair of red eyes, murderous eyes, gazed at her. She felt as if her soul was being judged, this feeling had never crossed her before. Heart racing and head pounding she turned to meet that very cold, emotionless stare with her own. Her fears - or rather her nightmares – seemed to have been proven true, Itachi was here and it seems like he would be the only one capable of doing this.

"Itachi-kun! What's going on here? What happened? Please tell me you didn't do this!" she said franticly as Itachi just looked at her with that same cold, emotionless stare he had in the past. "Itachi-kun, please answer me!" she shrieked as she grabbed his left arm in attempted to make him stay if he thought about leaving. He just pried her hand's grip off of him with his right hand, his free hand, and opened his mouth to speak. Enjeru was listening intently, hoping that he would say it wasn't him and everything would be fine. Alas, those little dreams of hers would be crushed. "I needed to test my capacity" he said coolly as if nothing happened.

The navy haired girl just stood there, mouth agape, in a state of pure and utter shock. _He's joking, he must be joking. I mean to kill his family, his clan, without one hint of remorse? That seems highly unlikely. _she thought as she looked at her fellow ANBU once more. Alas, his expression and tone meant he must've been telling the truth. _That reasoning, that's not the Itachi I know. What the hell has gotten into him?! I want my Itachi back!_

Her mind suddenly snapped back to reality as the victim of her affections tried to leave. _Oh hell no!_ she thought as she bolted in front of him, _I won't let him leave! Not now, not ever!_

"Don't leave! Please…I…" she said, trying to confess her feelings towards the psychopathic Uchiha. Those words she was trying to say, those three simple words, they seemed as if the lit her vocal cords on fire. To confess her feelings to him was just way too hard for her to do, instead she thought of an alternative method. There was one action that would tell him how she truly feels, a kiss.

"Itachi" she spoke softly as she walked ever so close to him, unknowing that he had a kunai ready for her once she even tried the action. She closed in on his face, her eyes closed as her lips met his. For her this was pure bliss.

Unfortunately that bliss didn't last long, a few seconds after the action was put into place he put his plan into action. Precisely and swiftly the Uchiha prodigy shoved that same kunai he kept in waiting for her right into her heart. "…Itachi…-kun…" she said as she fell to her right, landing hard on the ground as blood flowed out of the wound at an alarming rate. She knew her time here was short, she knew now her fears were defiantly proven right. Right before she closed her eyes to eternal rest she heard the voice of her beloved Itachi. "Love is for the weak"


End file.
